forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Feyr
| refs3e = | size2e = Small (common) Medium (great) | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Night | diet = Emotions | lifespan = | location = Large settlements | language = Telepathy | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Urban | height = 2' (common) 7' (great) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = Iridescent colors | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Gold | build = Bulbous | distinctions = Covered in lesser tentacles, multiple eyes | based = | first = Monstrous Compendium Forgotten Realms Appendix (MC11) }} A feyr ( ), or fihyr, was a chaotic creature that was formed from the nightmares of ordinary denizens, and dormant magical energy. They were unknowingly created in large settlements, such as cities, where they fed off emotions produced by the populace. There were four distinct types of feyr: larval, lesser, common, and great (sometimes called greater). Great feyrs were extremely rare, as they were created by the joining of many smaller feyrs, which were already a rarity. These great feyrs, however, were extraordinarily terrifying, able to directly control the emotions of a person or creature. They drove mortals mad with fear and emotional torment. Description Feyrs were grim and vile to the human eye. They had up to five eyes, and their mottled iridescent hide was warped like the folds of a human brain. They typically had two large tentacle-like legs growing where a pair of ears usually would on a face. Its face was spread across its whole body, and its large mouths boasted several pairs of teeth. Combat Feyrs used their monstrously large jaws to attack. These were purely for attacking, as the monsters fed off of emotions, not typical food. As they were created by magical energy, feyrs could easily instill fear in their enemies, but great feyrs could directly manipulate their emotions, similar to the wizard spell, emotion. Great feyrs could also use invisibility, and exploited this to cast negative emotions (such as hopelessness) upon their enemies, without them knowing the source. They were immune to both magical and non-magical fear. Common feyrs could be slain by sunlight (and thus didn't live long), but greater feyrs could not. This, as well as their high intelligence, would allow them to live for much longer. Due to their immense power, great feyrs were listed as one of the two types of creatures that could devour the Death Moon Orb. The other type of creature was the tarrasque. Society Feyrs were most likely to be found on their own, or in small groups. However, there were times when common feyrs combined into a highly intelligent, greater feyr. Common feyrs did not travel long distances, but the greater ones would, if lured by very strong emotional states. Greater feyrs preferred to work at night, in order to get their fill without detection. Ecology They were mainly found in large cities, with a presence of priests and wizards. Feyrs preferred highly populated areas, to feed and grow stronger. These aberrations would wreck havoc in such areas. Towns under siege, civil wars, and highly oppressed societies were some of the possible breeding grounds of feyrs. For example, in 1368 DR, the denizens living near Boareskyr Bridge felt that they were doomed by the chaotic crusade of Caelar Argent. The residual magical energy, as well as the negative emotions of the people, spawned a greater feyr. Greater feyrs could make other creatures their familiars, by invoking terror in their minds. Although both feyrs and greater feyrs were very rare creatures, they were reported in: * Boareskyr Bridge, Western Heartlands * Chambers of Szass Tam, Thay * The Demiplane of NightmaresJohn Nephew, Teeuwynn Woodruff, John Terra, and Skip Williams (1994). Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix, p. 26. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, Inc.. * Harrowdale, the Dalelands * Yuirwood, AglarondAnthony Pryor (1995). Spellbound (Aglarond Encounters Charts). Appendix See also * ''Dragon Magazine Annual #5: Ecology of the Feyr'' Appearances ;Accessories * ''Volo's Guide to the Dalelands'' * ''Spellbound'' ;Magazines * ''Dragon Magazine Annual 2000'' ;Trading card games * AD&D Trading Cards, 1992 series, #740 * Spellfire: Master the Magic, 1st edition, #67 ;Video games * ''Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear'' * ''Dungeon Hack'' * ''Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor'' * ''Icewind Dale II'' Gallery Feyr.jpg |Feyr concept artwork from Icewind Dale II. Feyr_D1.png |Descriptive illustration of a feyr from Dragon Magazine Annual 2000. Feyr_D2.png |An image of a feyr attacking from Dragon Magazine Annual 2000. Feyr2e.png |A feyr as pictured in the Monstrous Compendium. FeyrCover.png|A feyr (middle) on the cover of the Monstrous Compendium. Feyr iwd2 pair.png| A pair of feyrs stalking a party in Icewind Dale II. Feyr EotB3.png|A feyr attacking a party in Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor. Feyr DH.png|Front and side views of a pair of feyrs. Feyr BGEXP.png|A greater feyr that had spawned near Boareskyr Bridge. Feyr Card.jpg|The Greater Feyr trading card. References Category:Small creatures Category:Medium-sized creatures Category:Creatures found in the Demiplane of Nightmares Category:Creatures found in urban areas